


Practice Journal

by vettany2



Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [3]
Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: Diary/Journal, Established Relationship, Journal reading, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27766333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vettany2/pseuds/vettany2
Summary: Brett and Eddy are moving and packing their things. While Eddy goes to prepare luch for them, Brett discovers one intriguing notebook, that turns out to be Eddy's old Practice Journal. Except it's not an average Practice Journal, this one hides lots of memories from a long time ago.A part of a Oneshot collection called Taken out of drawer I published on Wattpad.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Series: Twosetviolin: Taken out of the drawer [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031106
Kudos: 15





	Practice Journal

"Brett, please pack those piles of my scores and books, I'm gonna cook something for lunch." said Eddy and got up from the floor, where he was putting their clothes into the boxes. Brett agreed and while Eddy went out of the room, he sat next to the Eddy's desk and started.

They were moving out. Finally they got stabilized enough to afford bigger flat. It's not like they already didn't like this one but they wanted something more spacious, with maybe a room customized just for shooting videos. Also, one soundproof room for practicing violin or piano late at night would be nice. And Brett wanted to give Eddy a big concert piano, not just the small one they had. So they finally decided to buy a new flat closer to centre of Brisbane.

Brett was happy. He was so happy to have such a wonderful guy that Eddy was. He never regretted the day he finally mustered up enough confidence to ask Eddy out eventhough they were best friends for a long time and with this act Brett could destroy their friendship. But Eddy agreed and after few dates, Eddy finally confessed he loved Brett for a long time but wasn't brave enough to say it. Brett likes this memory of blushing and nervous Eddy a lot. After that they started a relationship. A rather long-lasting relationship, exactly like their previous long-lasting friendship.

Brett finished with the books and scores on the shelves and opened the drawer of Eddy's desk. There were the scores and sheets he no longer used because lots of them were just old etudes and violin textbooks or his notes from uni. Eddy sometimes opened this drawer when he wanted to look at something easier than the sheets on his shelves. Lots of the scores Brett recognized as well because he himself played them.

After a while, Brett found something interesting. It was Eddy's old practice journal. More like an old notebook but the cover was named as Practice. Brett didn't know Eddy used something like this. Brett curiously opened it. Before his eyes appeared Eddy's kinda messy but nice looking handwriting. Brett noticed how old this journal must be because Eddy's handwriting really changed a lot. He chose some random pages and started reading

_Today's practice was quite good. I managed to play the minor scales faster than yesterday and I finally played that horrible Etude 72 in the final tempo. Glad I can finally get over it. But I noticed I tend to fall from my intonation when playing faster – need to practice that._

_Today I started learning Kreutzer Caprices. The sightread of the second one was quite interesting. But when I looked at the first one, I finally understood why everyone say it's best to start with the second one, not the first one – because man, that's at different level than the second one._

_Anyway, for next time I need to focus at improving my intonation during fast passages. Practice minor scales even faster and start with Etude 73. And prepare for my audition for a quartet._

Brett smiled. This were the pieces he was learning at uni. He decided to read some more, so he listed some pages and now was cca in the middle of the notebook.

_I can't focus. Brett is distracting my mind. So I kept failing at melodic scales because I was constantly forgetting to augment sixths and sevenths and when I finally managed to play them right, I always forgot to diminish them while descending. I don't understand that. Why I am so out of my mind? I'll fail my exam like that, I need to get back to my form quickly. So when I fucked up my scales, I tried Etude 139. I know eventhough it's written in D minor, there's lots of C sharps so why I am playing naturals? That's the worst mistake ever, more that I have perfect pitch. Just why?_

_Anyway, I passed the quartet audition and you know what? I play the FUCKING viola!!! Like what? That's unfair! I would be happier if I failed it than this. I can't tell that to Brett, I will become a laughing stock._

Yeah, Brett remembers that. Eddy's tragic expression when he told him was just pure gold. Yes, he laughed a bit but that was just a tease. Of course he knew how upset Eddy was, so he tried to console him more than laugh at him. But what surprised Brett, was mention of him at the beginning. He knew Eddy liked him for a long time but he thought it started after they both graduated from uni. According to this, it looks that it's not true.

Brett tried to recall his memories from uni. And he found something usable. When he thought of it like that, it's true that he once thought there's something weird about Eddy. He behaved quite suspiciously. Of course he asked him but Eddy just told him he has some minor problems and brushed it off the table. After some time everything seemed okay so Brett figured it's over. Not even in his dreams he would thought Eddy was like that because he loved him and was trying to hide it.

_I can't tell it to Brett. What would he think about me? He will think I am useless, worthless and no-good violinist. Which I am, when I am not able to pass even for a damn second violin. How can I look at him after this? How could I tell him I love him when I am so damn useless? How could he even like someone who isn't good at violin?_

_This day I finally was able to concentrate myself at least in lectures. My practices are still the same disaster – my intonation falls and I keep making rather dumb mistakes. The only thing, that improved, is my expression in music in slower pieces, because when I imagine I play them for Brett, they are automatically smooth and tender (at least teacher says that). He asked me why now this is better when I'm not able to do the same thing with the faster pieces and after he asked me, whether I am in love with someone. Man, I freaked out which only confirmed his theory and I got a pat on the back. Glad the teacher didn't ask who the person is. I don't know how would I tell him that I fell in love with a boy when I am still closeted and nobody knows it. Even Brett doesn't know, of course._

_About my today's practice – kinda the same mess as usual. I feel now I am starting to get used to it, which isn't that great. But at least it's not that ruining to my dignity. I improved my scales and quite succesfully continue with the Kreutzer Caprices. Gotta practice more on flexibility of shifts and how not let my brain be distracted by Brett._

Brett smiled. This was just cute. He knew that this must have been really hard for Eddy. He remembered his own problems with playing duets with Eddy and internally melting from his expression and posture that just shined his happy emotions all around. Also when Eddy looked at him, he had to hide his blush and not freaking out by the power of Eddy's look.

_I realized one thing. Playing anything with Brett or in the presence of Brett is much more distracting than thinking about him. I think Brett, who just listens to my playing is the worst. He can see everything and listen everything and can concentrate at everything. It's really hard to hide all my emotions while thinking of him, my blushes while he looks at me and the urgency to flink or move away, while he literally scans my playing. The duets have only one advantage – he has to concentrate on his own playing but the weight of his looks, which are necessarry for duets, make my knees weak and like a jelly (don't even talk about my fricking shaky bow)._

_Today's practice was one of the worst ones. We shooted a video and then I had to practice right after because Brett was here for a sleep-over and I didn't manage to practice for the whole day because of school. So I really had to practice while Brett was nearby. Just the feel of his presence got me feel like he has the perfect pitch, not me. He had an ideal chance to hear all my imperfections and mistakes and when I messed up my scales meant for a warm-up for a fifth time, I literally wanted to go and join Tchaikovsky in his grave. I know that Brett knows the practice isn't a performance so it doesn't mean to be musically perfect and 100% accurate but there is some tolerance of messing up, right? Now I don't think there is something concrete to practice – this practice was just a collosal waste of time and a huge blow for my almost broken self-esteem. And I can blame only myself for that – I was supposed to practice before Brett came. I was supposed to try and concentrate. Glad Brett didn't really comment on it._

Brett finally noticed how the pure purpose of practice journal as a journal focusing on one's practice sessions and help for improving radically changed to a literal diary of a secret crush. Eventhough he felt bad for Eddy suffering such a nerve-wrecking situations and troubles, he was moved by Eddy's serious need to entrust to someone even if it's just a notebook. That's actually the best friend – doesn't judge, doesn't insult and only listens to your troubles. Eddy must have felt really bad when he was enduring something he wanted to share with someone. When you look at it, this is one of the reasons people have friends – to laugh together and to have someone who listens you and helps you. And then there is Eddy, that can't entrust his best friend any of his problems with his love interests because it's that one best friend who is his love interest.

But still, Brett was moved by the depth of Eddy's feelings. Eddy has never told him how much he loved him in the beginning – Brett actually thought for two weeks that Eddy agreed just for not hurting Brett. It must have been such a radical change to finally become able to show your affection so Eddy just panicked and continued on hiding his emotions. No wonder they had to have a serious talk, where Brett had to confront him eventhough he didn't really wanted, but if Eddy left him because of that later or cheated on him, that would really break Brett. Gladly they worked it out. And thereafter Brett have never been happier than now. He was really grateful for Eddy.

On this point Brett decided to put out more of his displays of affection towards Eddy. He has to compensate him those years of suffering. Right, he just has to-

„Brett? Lunch is ready! What are you doi-" Eddy said while going to the room and when he saw what Brett holds in his hands, he froze for a second. „That's my... Bro, don't read it! That's personal! Give it back right now! Where did you even find it?"

„No, I'm not gonna return it any time soon. This is about me! I have right to read it! I won't give it back!" Brett jumped and ran out of the room while trying to escape Eddy's long arms trying to snap the notebook.

„Brett, that's mine! Give it back this instant!!!"

„NOOOOPE!!!"


End file.
